Generally, shifter assemblies may include a lever that moves through a gate to position the transmission of a vehicle in various states. Typically an indicator may move through a lens or cover to indicate a position of the transmission. Such manually actuated indicators are limited to only displaying the position of the transmission.
Various systems in a vehicle or accessories connected to the vehicle may generate information that may be displayed to an operator. Typically that information is not displayed on a shifter. There is therefore a need in the art for a shifter that may display various information concerning the vehicle or accessory. There is also a need in the art for a shifter assembly that may include various buttons to affect the display of information or actuate various systems in the vehicle.